


the ways i wish i could

by dnc31



Series: and they were roommates [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Light Angst, M/M, Requited Unrequited Love, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnc31/pseuds/dnc31
Summary: alex has a nightmare and george realizes something.





	the ways i wish i could

**Author's Note:**

> this started as a drabble on my tumblr but i think i'm going to turn it into a series of short fics ??? ENJOY THOUGH !!!

George is awoken by the sound of his bedroom door creaking open. He believes it to be one of the dogs, so he ignores the sound and glances at the clock, expecting it to be sometime around when he normally gets up, only to find it is four in the morning. Shoving his face in his pillow, George groans; and is then startled by Alex climbing onto his bed a few seconds later.

“Can you hold me?” Alex whispers.

“You come to my room and wake me up at four a.m., to _cuddle_?”

“I had a nightmare,” Alex responds. He’s clutching his knees to his chest and tear tracks are visible on his cheeks in the faint light of the digital clock.

George immediately sits up in concern. The nightmares have always concerned him, afraid for the one night that a serious one might come and George will be helpless to aid Alex. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really,” Alex responds. He sniffles and wipes his face with the sleeve of his shirt. “Could you please just hold me though?”

George is used to Alex having nightmares. But he’s kept his distance and tried to be a respectable person who is totally _not_ in love with his roommate twenty years his junior. Many times he’s stayed up with Alex to eat ice cream or to sit with him and pet the dogs when he gets woken up by nightmares. But that was it. Things comfortable enough for George that he felt he wasn’t _entirely_ compromising their friendship.

As far as George knows, Alex’s nightmares have always taken a toll on him. Ever since they’ve started coming, which was before George was even a part of Alex’s life. So if this is what Alex needs, George can’t refuse his request. He just wants his boy to feel better.

He motions for Alex to slip under the covers and then he pulls the sheets open. “Come here,” George says and pats the empty space between them. “I can’t hold you if you’re that far away.

“I know.” Alex looks at George, almost warily, and then moves to curl up against his chest.

Tugging the covers over them, George drapes his arm over Alex’s torso to pull him in tight. Alex sighs softly in return and then intertwines their hands, moving them to rest against his heart.

George freezes. The position they are in feels almost too comfortable. Like something the rational part of his brain knows he can’t indulge in. Because he’s only there to comfort Alex. Nothing more.

That part of his brain is correct. So George holds himself back. Holds himself back from kissing the top of Alex’s head. From rubbing his thumb over Alex’s hand. From telling Alex all the things he’s wanted to say for the longest time.

But what George _does_ say is, “you’re going to be alright. It’s going to be alright, I’m here for you.”

And sure, George _is_ there for Alex. Has been since Alex moved in and George became attached within the first week. But he will never _truly_ be there for Alex. At least not in the ways he wishes he could be.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @whamfan


End file.
